1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pneumatic nail o staple gun and more particular to an improved modular magazine of fixing element for pneumatic gun capable to be easily assembled for accommodating different type of fixing element.
2. Description of Related Art
There are known magazines for pneumatic guns which are substantially constituted by an elongated casing that is rigidly coupled to the body of the gun, is internally hollow and is open at both ends and on one of its lateral surfaces. This casing can accommodate a guide, which slides therein along suitable longitudinal slots. The guide constitutes a supporting base for the fixing elements, such as staples, which are arranged in such a way to straddle a suitable rib and can be expelled by a pneumatically actuated striker.
Document EP-A-1 325 795 of the same applicant of the present application discloses for instance a magazine of fixing elements per pneumatic gun wherein the casing comprises a first flat and elongated head, arranged orthogonal with respect to the casing and provided with a longitudinal incision that has the same width as the fixing elements.
One of the guide ends is provided with a similar second flat and elongated head, which in the operating condition when the guide is fully inserted in the casing, mates the first head so forming a sort of chamber, defined by the longitudinal incision of first head and by the surface of second head. Such chamber is the firing chamber or channel of the fixing elements.
The guide is also provided, at the opposite end of the head, with an element fit for locking the guide in the operating position.
The second head, the engagement element and the rib are usually in single body, mutually connected by welding. In document EP-A-1 325 795 for instance only the guide, comprising a lamina and a rib, is monolithically formed by drawing aluminium alloy.
In both case, in case of damage or breaking of guide portions, due to the intense stresses of magazine during operation, it is necessary to replace the entire guide.
Moreover, the operation of the conventional pneumatic gun involving different type of fixing elements is troublesome, since it is necessary for fixing elements having a different shape or different dimensions it is necessary to use another guide, with different dimension and shape of head and rib.
The cost associated with purchasing, storing and maintaining different type of magazine and spare magazine is an economic burden for the user.